gem and bone(steven universe, rwby and darksiders crosssover au)
by theorderofthe9diamonds
Summary: a century after the early apocalypse and the reforging of earth out of dying realms and a centuries after the home world gems arrive and most of them been cast out of earth. a princess name skull and a boy name steven are now in the darksider guild as they go in adventure to face evil being from the realm of oblivion called oblitorian. this 3-way crossover with au real world things
1. Chapter 1

**origin**

 **after the end war the earth start anew as the Apocalypse left many realms destroy the horsemen reforge the earth itself out of the remain of dying worlds thus the war was forgotten as the gem war toke place.**

 **in the war a recent discovery that the crystal gem rebellion had made as they found their counterpart race the bones a organic race that is compatible with gem kind.**

 **not only they share the same abilities but they can canalize with them through sexual reproduction which require no sacrifice.**

 **the rebellion had been aid not just by them but by hellgaurd ,four horsemens, constructs, and outcast demons to a instant victory.**

 **they cast out the invaders as the diamonds try to corrupt their gem traitors which affected the bone as well only a small amount had survive but in due time the corruption was cleanse off thus restoring them.**

 **within years they populate the world unknown to the humans even angels and some outcast demons populate thus second generation of nephilim was born.**

 **unlike the created nephilim the born ones are more of a blessing then lilith creation. makers, angels, demons, they all live in the same world under a bone name Tara in a kingdom.**

 **eventually humans came to their land and made their mark. in recent time humans will forget of their existense till the 20th century a man name Greg discover a nonhuman crowd applauding for him and his song it was at that time Greg stay in their domain.**

 **timeline after the war**

 **20th century**

· In 1965, the author of the No Home Boys series, Dustylegs Jefferson, dies after being hit by a train at a book signing event in an active train yard.

· Ocean Town is abandoned after an unspecified catastrophe involving Karkinoses thus the humans rediscovered the nephilim, angels, demons, constructs, makers, bones and gems.

· bones and other nonhuman beings and creatures became cryptic sighting thus they became rumorous tales around the world.

· Greg Universe's family gathers annually at the Barn for a feast.

· Greg drops out of a community college to become a professional musician and tour the country. He changes his surname from DeMayo to Universe and forms a partnership with Marty.

· Greg's family began moving away from each other leaving Andy DeMayo alone to explore the world in his plane.

· Greg records Space Train to the Cosmos.

· Greg falls in love with Rose Quartz and decides to stay in Beach kingdom at 22 after cutting ties with Marty. death and Tara are engage to wed

· Greg begins working at It's a Wash, eventually becoming owner. as queen tara and death are married making the rider king.

· Greg records "Let Me Drive My Van (into Your Heart)" the four clan was formed.

· A mud tornado, nicknamed "The Mudnado", hits Beach kingdom.

· Lars, Sadie, Ronaldo, The Pizza Twins (along with Jenny's group) were born in the 1990s.

· Rose Quartz records a video for Steven and Nora.

 **21st century**

· Rose Quartz gives up her physical form to give birth to Steven Universe. as queen tara pass away giving birth to skull. war-bee nightfury and strike are born.(the offsprings of the fourhorsemen of the apocalypse.)

· pearl became the caretaker of skull and scared the princess then lost her job.

· Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl kidnap Steven and steal Greg's Van temporarily to try to find out who or what Steven is. Greg and the Gems eventually agree to help Steven grow up together.

· the makers begins Construction on the Beach house.

· humans realize the truth of other nonhuman and coexisting with them peacefully.

· the tree of life accepted old one souls while the tree grow at america along in the tree of knowledge.

· the crowfather revived and became one of the elders of the order of that replace charred council

 **the darksider earth is merge of out of dying realms after the apocalypse this is the result after even after the gem war the makers fill up the hole undoing the gems damage in other words it was very little damage since the discovery of bone kind**

 **note**

 **the earth is reforge and merged out of dying realms to a new earth the charred council was over thrown thus the council of the creation took its place. with old ones such as a the crowfather the elder eideard and kargon to be that of wisdom and advice the creator trust them completely to return them to the living let alone his wisdom. the kingdom of america(the alternate version to the united state) is rule by death and the rest riders dont get it wrong they have freedom just under their rulers as they serve their people and it go quite well great to be exact so yeah**

 **early twenty first century**

steven was nothing more then a toddler sitting on the bench in a playground till a little girl same age as him was running being chase by angels.

the two kids had cross path in crashing way scared and frighten of what would happen to the girl steven did not hesitate to grab her hand and run as they been chase all the way to the beach house where they met the crystal gems speaking with a mask man

"steven." pearl said. the angel seaze their chase at the presense of the pale mask man. "king death we were just returning your daughter to your kingdom." one of the angel said.

"no need nathaniel." death told the angel. "pearl if this is your second chance to be skull caretaker dont make the same mistake as last time."

"oh of course your majesty." pearl responded. "skull i know you been scared by pearl when she care for you after your mother pass away but you must let if fade away please be good."

"well i got a country to run and people to serve this job as king is dificult but someone has to do it." death said. and with that the angel and the pale rider king left. back to the castle while the makers just finish building the beach house for them.

it was two stories tall and ten stories wide, it was made right. all they had to do is move the belonging.

"princess skull i promise i wont make the same mistake i did last time." pearl told skull it was that day forth that she skull stayed. back then the discovery of pearl gem glow at the same time as skull bone crest glow at her infancy that the crystal gem felt she belong to her.

 **present day**

in todays era in beach kingdom skull awaken from a buzz of her alarm clock and got out of bed for prepare herself for the day after a quick shower and change of clothing she felt she needs to cook breakfast and lunch for her friend steven and his father greg even for the crystal gems.

she head toward the kitchen and gather the ingredient from the fridges for several egg omelets, and meatloaf sandwiches. of course through the years of growing up with pearl as her caretaker once more had taught her to cook since pearl and the other gems cant do that.

today was the day of celebration the board walk parade . as she finish preparing food and lunch bags pearl got out of the temple door as she sees skull.

"your majesty you shouldn't be cooking i suppose to serve you remember." pearl said. "last time i check you crystal gem cant cook at all." skull answered.

Steven and his father came downstairs seeing pearl and skull at the kitchen as the princess set the food on the table for each of her friends. "morning guys." skull told them with a smile.

"morning cue-bone" greg called her it was her nickname "morning skull are you excited for the parade?" steven asked.

"its going to be great after the parade we should go to Eden for a picnic." skull said as garnet and amethyst came out of the temple door.

"I cant believe it had been nine years since the human discover they weren't the only race or the ruler of america. and yet they coexist with us like nothing never happened." Garnet said. "well my dad always serve the people unlike most king in fairy tales" skull told them.

"well we should build the float after my work." greg said as he left to the car wash. "we should be heading of to you know things and stuff" steven said. as they head off after eating their breakfast.

pearl made thus took a bite out of the omelet due to respecting skull cooking and her expression even back when she first try it was the same result like the rest of the Steven family, tears of joy and smiles.

meanwhile skull and steven head to a place they became well know in the beach kingdom Eden where both the tree of life and the tree of knowledge grew it became a sacred ground since this is where all the dying realms merge to a new earth.

skull and Steven are having a picnic as skull in that area playing games as they till skull heard a voice from the tree of knowledge she miles away. she follow the voice as skull see something up with her then followed.

as they made it to the tree a flash of light had blinded them only for a moment when it their vision cleared they felt off when they risen different.

"what just happen." steven asked "I dont know i had a vision i saw a women and heard her said for the will of god the gems and his power are mine to command."

"what?!" steven reacted strangely to skull. "lets go to my uncle he been to the tree before."skull told Steven then all of a suddenthey heard a voice loud and cleared once again calling skull. as they turn they see a medallion on the floor near skull as she pick it up.

they both put their ears near it to hear it one more time, but instead their stomach growled. "maybe we should eat" skull said as they brought out their meatloaf sandwich and dig in.

but why does she feel strange and steven not the only one the medallion had called her for a reason after they eat they head to the open grass field where war Uriel and their son war-bee is at.

"skull of what to owe the privilege" Uriel asked "well i recieve something from the tree of knowledge." skull answered "that's wonderful the first gift from the tree of knowledge over a three century!" Uriel shouted with excitement.

"is it that big of a deal?" skull asked. "back in the apocalyptic era only i receive a gift from the tree since that time no one had received its gift till now" war said.

"we need to tell your father of this, what did you received? vision, a object?" war-bee asked. skull then show the medallion and the vision of the women and her words to every discription both war and Uriel was shock.

"skull that was your mother and as for the medallion it show the gems that belong to you they feel a strong belonging feeling to you unconditional you are chosen to be as human say god vessel on earth." uriel told them

"that explain why i feel strange but i feel i am not the only one right steven?" skull asked. "you know i feel strange too"

"to blessed one in one day we need to get this info to your fathers" Uriel said. the next thing they know a ring tone was hear from skull phone as she sees the alarm "or man the parade sorry we got to go it was good to see uncle War auntie Uriel war-bee come on steven." skull said.

"it nice to see you guys" steven applied then left. "we need get this to your brothers and sisters war." Uriel told his husband.

 **according to darksiders wikia they called the entire universe is called creation and the creator made all in creation so in this story creation will be referred as the omniverse as in the collection of every single universe, multiverse, megaverse, dimension (alternate or pocket) and realms. due to i search in google so yeah.**

through the time pass by skull and Steven went to the parade they were standing ontop th van with costume and looking like a scrub brush as they wave their hands to the people.

the four horsemen were at the front leading the angel fly above the parade demon march in the middle the makers fourth and the gems and bone were the third and second to the last.

seeing a girl who just left the parade dropping a glow stick. after the parade steven and skull return to pick up the glow stick bracelet as death came with two quarts just to see his daughter.

it was here that it was a dawning of something new as they see a castle moving near the temple of the crystal gems in a floating way.

"dad, your moving your castle why?" skull asked. "you became one of the creator chosen. you have to take on a role in life that your mother had token long ago, you must be responsible to the power you have been given."

it was then that something change something drastic as a coming from a black portal demons angels and nephilim alike, but not the one live among humans, gems, bones and makers they were black disturbing resembling that of an evil being.

"take the kids to safety.. ..i handle this." death commanded the quarts as he bring his twin scythes and engage the demons

the quarts gem pick up skull and steven then fled as death fight off the horde of evil as the other four horsemen arrive as well a the outcast demon good nephilim even the hellguard came to death aid, combating the disturbing ones.

it was within far distance the violence sound had come to silence as they away from it entering the castle bunkers where the citizen and the crystal gems are at.

even the trees both life and wisdom was at the castle and after hours of in the castle the horsemen and the those who are with them returned their were a few small injure barely no loss they had been out of their game for awhile.

thus death realize they need to get back to their top of their skills and prepare man kind thus it was made a way that is and since skull is one of the chosen of the creator she had to be taught of the powers she had been given.

but for now they will had to work together with humans, gems, bones and other races on how to fight and kill these disturbing evil, luckily school and university was made for this occasion.

for those who want to fight and protect the innocents. it was that day at that things started to change as years has pass adventuring became a renew thing.

quest, missions and assignment was given and taken by or to every adventurer. whether its for money, items or nothing it became common in the world.

as a guilds was form and travel party was made the one of the famous party of all these is the crystal gems of the darksiders guild. death personally made this guild for him to go on quest to protect life from the disturbing evil had been named as the obliterians.

the name was given that due to the origin of where they come from, the realm oblivion. once thought and believed to be a realm where all life are erase from existence. since it had been told by the charred council before they had been remove truth had finally revealed that its nothing more then lies by the ancient entity.

Pandora black hammer is the member of the the kingdom of america she forged weapons to fight back against the beings of oblivion. she own a forge and runs a business for many adventurers.

life has indeed change for skull and Steven forever.

 **last part of 21st century timeline.**

·school and university for adventurers are going well as guilds are made after graduation.

· Sadie becomes a sorceress under the ruff teaching of fury while lars become a hunter as he and sadie runs a bakery called the big doughnut

·the true black hammer started living in beach kingdom and runs a smith shop.

· the darksider guild is form to fight back against the obliterian

 **okay this is the last of it timeline and from it the alternative to the season one with darksiders characters and steven universe characters hope you enjoy this part and hope you support this story**


	2. Chapter 2

gem and bone glow

years has pass as Steven is twelve and skull is eleven. as they spend time together in the reform castle of skull old home which became part guild house.

it was a reforge technique of the makers powers and the crystal gems now live in the castle due the temple/ beach house destrucion by being attacked by monster.

what they salvage is reconstructed to the castle reforging transformation thus the guild house half was born.

Steven had found himself a medallion similar to skull a year back. they both head to the big doughnut for Steven favorite frozen dairy treat cookie cats with Skull favorite drinks cherry beary soda.

as Steven and Skull enter they see two empty fridges of their favorite things. thus two cries was heard and skull was the loudest as it break logic to be heard in space and shaking the planet let alone multiple universes that in creation.

as skull cease she breaks down and shed to tears as her favorite drink was gone as she wollows the shaking stop.

"this can't be happening this got to be a dream," steven said as skull grab lars from the legs "lars please tell us we're dreaming." skull blubbered.

"get off me i'm stocking here." lars said as skull fall flat when lars slip off her grip. "sorry i guess they stop making them." sadie said to the two kids.

"what, why? they been very popular ever since they been inventing and the product skyrocketed even till today." skull told them.

"tuff bits princess guess they cant compete with lion licker and koala cola" lars said.

"marty and his ruined products should not even be on sale he takes advantage out of everyone for selling his discussing products." Skull said.

it was true of the the bone princess said. "oh really?" lars said. "yeah really." entering the door was pearl with a food delivery man and delivery ravaiim.

they brought more cookie cats and cherry beary sodas as the restock them and then the lion lickers and koala cola as an angel replacing the fridge as Sadie sign the signature.

she was shock at first but then calm she well known of the princess knowledge of her favorite treats she share with steven.

"of what skull said about marty is true, he care for nothing except for his wealth and he take advantage of musician to sell his disgusting product and steel their money like a greedy pig." pearl told them.

"so they sue and put him in court?" steven asked. "he been deem guilty of many law sue and owning child support to many women so?" pearl said.

"vidalia is rich now with with child support money." skull answered. "and Marty is in jail that jerk of the world." pearl said.

as both steven and skull receive the minature fridge they boaght a pack of their snacks then with pearl headed to the guild house.

as they enter the guild house/castle steven and skull was pounced by centipede like abyssal creature.

it was then that pearl stab one abyssal creature while fury lasso the other. fury then swing the the creature to uriel as the angel slained the creature.

"awsome what are these creature?" steven asked

"sorry kids we'll get these centicrawler out of the guild house we think they trying to get in the castle." uriel said as she held the abyssal beast in its arms

"you dont have to get rid of them." steven said. "yeah they're really cool." skull aplied it was then that the centicrawler spit acid on the floor as it dissolve.

as amythyst whipped one to death is disintegrated to nothing. "um guy is it normal for this to happen?" amethyst asked.

"no that means that their spawn mother is near by." garnet said as one trys to attack she then hits it with her tremor gountlet and thus exploding to nothing.

"we should find it before any one gets hurt." pearl said. "can we come?" steven asked " yes please? please?"

"skull steven until you two learn to control you powers we'll protect humanity okay" uriel said while she snap the centicrawler head.

"aw." both skull and steven said. it was then that with the gems and royal family help the guild house was saved.

it was then that they get open up two bottle and drink the cherry beary soda right after its commercial song as the both the darksider guild laughed.

it was then that when they drink that skull bone started to glow and steven gem as well. "uh steven, skull?" amethyst told them.

both kids notice the glow of the gem and bone. "wha what!" steven shouted a bit. "quick try summoning your weapons." amethyst told them. "skull try transforming to your wrath form."it was strike(strife son) that said that.

"how?" skull asked then her bone crest begin to fade along with steven gem glow. "their fading!" steven paniced.

"calm down kids breath don't force it" pearl said. "yeah and try not to poop yourself." amethyst said. "please don't" garnet applied.

eventually it two lights fade leaving every one at deep depressing aw expression. "can anyone of you teach us how to summon a weapon." skull asked.

"oh i go first." pearl said to everyone. she then take skull and Steven outside and to the peach blossom tree.

"pay attention to these pedals you two. the pedals dance seem improvise, but it is calculated in real time of this planet. with hard work and dedication you can master the magic property of gem and bone kind and perform your own dance." pearl said as she demonstrated. but instead of summoning a spear she summon some sort of electric sword.

"like so?" pearl told them as she ponder. "whats wrong pearl?" skull asked. "its nothing just i was trying to summon a spear but instead its this sword." pearl said.

"oh. okay." Steven applied. "guises we all off track." pearl told them. pearl assumed this thought in her mind.

later skull and Steven was at the big doughnut as the half gem boy throw pedal in the air. "did pearl tell you guys the pedal thing?" amethyst asked.

"she said with training hard and dedication we can summon a weapon." skull said as she work real hard to channel wrath energy to her gem but instead of weapon as her gem glow but instead of summoning a weapon she fire a laze that went to sky as she was push back.

"she was close right?" steven asked. "not even." amethyst told them. "listen all that pratice stuff is no fun." amethyst told them as she bite out of the doughnut she found from the dumpster. "whenever i need to summon my weapon it just happen"

amethyst then demonstrated as she brought her whip and then slashed the dumpster in two. "see didn't try at all." amethyst told them.

later after death pay the damage of skull and Steven went to garnet "so we're suppose to work really and not try at all at the same time" steven asked as skull did what amethyst told them which result a depressing harmless energy ball.

"yes." garnet answered. the kids become silent as wind blow by with a whispering sound. "or you can link you mind with all existing matter channeling the universe power to your gem which result in." as garnet struck lovely then summoned her guantlets.

"least that's my way of doing it." garnet told them. but when skull follow her instructional words garnet stop the princess. "maybe its not what i said." garnet told them.

they all return to the guild house. "guies its best to repeat the event that cuase my gem and skull bone to glow. so garnet and amethyst where right here." steven said as the two gems he mentioned are at the counter, amethyst is sitting on it.

"and my cousin were with Uriel at the living room." skull told them. "okay." "pearl your right next to me as fury was on steven left."

they been getting everyone in the right pose and thing. "then we drink these soda wait we sing the song first." as they try their best but fail to repeat the event. "maybe were not cut out to a darksider."

"dont be silly of course you are." pearl said. "yeah you guys are great to hang with even if your skull a powers are off and Steven gems is useless." amethyst said. pearl humed in angry and glare at amethyst.

"i mean you both are one of us we won't be the darksiders without you." amethyst said. "and none of this wouldn't exist with out you skull" war-bee told his cousin. it was the truth the darksiders guild was Skull's idea when she was young.

"yeah even if have powers or not we still have you friends and family." skull said. "cheers to that skull." steven aplied as they clash bottle in a toast then drinkstheir cherry soda.

it was then unknowing by the two that they summon their weapons even when their medallion glow.

skull weapon was a grip pommel peace with a small cross symbol sphere. while steven had a sheild.

"your weapons" nightfury said. it became noticed by skull and Steven. " oh what i get shield oooh yeah." steven cheered as it fly across the room ricocheting the house till it hit the tv. skull held her in her hand but they both vanish.

"we summoned them by drinking soda!" steven asummed but skull think otherwise. suddenly a quake had happen as screeching roar was heard seeing outside the window was a insectic shadow.

"what was that." garnet went outside and as the others followed. "it the spawn mother!" garnet answered. it was a giant centicrawler but black and disturbing appearances as she jump toward it and give it a good punch blow with her tremor gauntlet.

but the abyssal creature show great resistence as it push garnet back. Uriel and step outside with amethyst to aid garnet. "stay inside." pearl told them.

"no, i want to help." steven said but pearl shook her head and then she go to combat with the centicrawler.

the centicrawler chase them to the castle backyard where they hid behind the once head of the temple statue in which the abyssal creature melting it with its acid spit.

"we could Steven's shield right about now." amethyst told the others. the kids see their friends and family cornered by the centicrawler.

skull notice Steven gather a pack of soda and put them in the cooling box. "Steven i dont think soda is how we summon our weapon." skull told him.

"only one way to find out repeat the action." nightfury said. this had urge skull to least try but she was uncertain it will work.

she want to help them, the gems and Uriel. so without another second thought she toke her cousin advice and went to the centicrawler with Steven in order to remember of how did she do it.

steven throw a rock at the cenitcrawler. "hey!" steven yelled we already got his attention. "skull steven dont!" uriel and the crystal gems shouted.

"cherry beary magic power activate" steven said as they drink the soda but at last it was a failer to as skull figure it out. "i told you it not the sodas!" skull shouted. as the centitcrawler spit acid on them as the run eventually distance separate them as the monster was face with steven.

"steven!" skull shouted as she step toward the beast worrying caring for Steven safety. sudenlly her bone glowed as she brought forth her weapon and use it it was a chain whip hitting the centirawler face, knocking off balance.

uriel gasped as well as the gems shocked as well skull when she summoned her weapon. "it through caring steven! it through the emotion of protecting and caring!" skull shouted.

Steven then give it a try and it work he summoned his shield. as the centicrawler got back up the fight was brought as it spit it acid at skull but steven blocked with his shield.

as the acid cease skull then whip it three time then spin it like a chain saw (lord of shadow technique castlevania) splitting the centicrawler bottom jaw in two.

"weapons now" garnet said to the pearl amethyst and uriel. they all summoned their weapon and then aid in combat.

garnet use her tremor gauntlets and punch the ground cuaseing spike fissure to rise up and pearce the creature.

amethyst and skull lasso a tail and head each pearl and uriel gave a finishing blow with a stab one of their sword as it fail dead.

skull then decapitate it as a chosen heart came out of its neck. "y- you did well you two." pearl said. as they all gathered. "yeah all thanks to skull figuring out that it was through our emotion that we summoned our weapon."

"skull is this true?" Uriel asked. "Yes auntie Uriel as it is to all gems and bone through our emotion is obtain abilities such as this." skull said.

"i see well done now all you need to do is to training." garnet said. it was a heavy day today is and will be heavier to clean up after words due to the mess but thats what you get to part of the darksiders guild.

cenitcrawler

centicrawler is a abyssal creature closely related to ashworms but is centipede base they spit acid and and are common and dangerous in the new forge earth it to be a that of a assignment not mission or quest the oblitorian centicrawler is that of a quest due to the threat level and power it holds.


	3. Chapter 3

terrible truths and happy lies

 **the alternative to laser light cannon.**

after morning skull and Steven head toward the city with amethyst to get fry bits it was Steven favorite, well more like favorite off menu snack and food that's not skull cooking.

they run toward the beach city walk fries. It was a restaurant that sell fries only but with some advice from skull a chili recipe was made for the fries and thus business was actually a hit.

"Hey Fryman give us the bits." Steven said. "Steven we're close." Mrs. fryman told Steven. "Uh what?" Steven. "Even for a princess like skull?" amethyst said. "Well yes." Mrs. Fryman told them.

"Mr. Fryman it will mean a lot if you give us the bits please," skull said. "yeah the bit the bits" amethyst chanted as she bang on the table then it was follow by Steven as it was in unison. **"The bit the bits"** "alright alright just take it easy on the counter." Fryman told them.

"Yes." Steven and amethyst said they gave themselves fives. Fryman then make the fry bits and start putting them in the bag. "you know i could give you actual fries." Fryman told them.

"Just the bits please." Steven said. As Fryman gave Steven the bits they leave with thanks as they walk eating fry bits. "Ah sunset my favorite time of day, when the sun goes down the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky."

Amethyst spat out food and then laughs. "Yeah that thing on second su-" amethyst then gasped long. "oh no what's that doing here?" amethyst asked herself.

But it was blasted away by a beam of light, destroyed in other words. "What was that?" Skull asked. "I don't know" skull answered. Amethyst then picks up the two kids and run as they drop the bits.

Made to the guild house castle where pearl and garnet was barely brought the laser light cannon. "It's already gone. What was that blast?" pearl asked. It was a mystery.

"Pearl, Garnet." Skull called to them. "We saw the blast your majesty and had nothing to do with it." Pearl told them."so if you did notblast it then who did." skull asked.

"Don't know skull don't know." Pearl answered. "I found you faker!" we all turn we see another pearl no a exact double and blistering in anger.

"pearl whats going on?" amethyst asked. "that will be your pearl the crystal gem after me." pearl answered. "no i am before you, you fake." the other pearl told her.

"are you before the premature apocalypses no then stop claiming that." pearl said. when amethyst and garnet heard this they were a bit surprise.

"you need to explain now." garnet told her. "history, history almost repeated itself we use to live our lives like some happy lie a cartoon series until hell broke loose, we were no match for it hell army until the riders and Tara race came saving our live. on that day forth all life had a change the repeat of the same thing ceased."

when they heard this they were shock. "so your from the crystal gem before them, before their war." skull said. "yes." pearl answered. when they heard and skull pull out a few DVD collection of Steven universe cartoon of this they were shock to see.

"so let me asked you all this why do you exist this way instead like the show? you don't have to live it you can chose your own fate." once heard from the pearl they grew with them became wondering why they exist this way.

"i will be taking my leaving, sorry for all the trouble i cause." pearl told them as she was about to take her leave them with the other pearl but cackle was heard from the other pearl

her eyes reflected insanity as she go for Steven but death came to her way pushing the mad pearl backward ten feet.

it was due to the the pearl not helping greg raising with Steven she was driven her to her thoughts alone which leads her to madness and a horrific solution to get her precious rose back.

by removing the gem Steven will die and rose will return but death knowing this would not allow this and neither will the rest of the crystal gems after her action and expression.

through a one side fight the mad pearl was defeated and bubbled, it was then they realise if they deny this as the terrible truth they cannot move on with their life.

"dad? did you really live a video game life?" skull asked, they where at the castle/guild house where chefs prepared dinner for the guild. she and her father are at the dinning hall where the question come from the princess.

"no i didn't and its because of your mother and her race existence." death answered. it was here that if it wasn't for the bone it will living a lie over and over and over again. thing are more different now then ever.

this could only make skull smile a bit as she think it comes clear to her, that creation would be in ruin without her Mom her people existing. but leads to the question what are bone really?

enter the world of remnant

skull and Steven travel tothe lunar sea spire madewith the crystal gems, including the pearl that snapped. through a deep talking the pearl god her sanity back on the way to the top.

"this is it the moon goddess pedastal and the moon is almost over head." the second pearl said.

"its not too late to save this peace of history" Skull's pearl said. "steven the statue." garnet told him.

but as he dig in to the inside backpack in search of it he didn't find it "whats the hold up." amethyst asked. "i dont have it" steven answered they all gasped air accept for skull as she search inside her bag but instead she too gasped.

"you too your majesty?" her pearl asked. skull could only nod. "there.. there's no time"

"wait guy i got something." skull said as she pull out of her bag her kidney stone glowing in white light.

"can it work?" pearl asked. "we wont know unless we try?" skull said. as she place her kidney stone onto the pedastal as the moon shine a beam upon it.

it was actually working greatly as it did more then just restore the spire but improve it.

suddenly skull was in a quick flash as she appeared to be in anew place maybe a new world seeing a red hooded teenage girl approaching a pack of werewolves. the pack did not attack but the hooded girl pull out her transforming scythe.

it was here that skull rush it in speed she didn't even know she had in front of the hooded girl summoning her weapon skull whipped hooded girl in the face as black smoke come off of her and electrocuted to nothing it was then another red hooded girl and a white hooded women appeared.

as they approach skul and the first red hood girl. "who are you and how did you exercise the demon out of her?" the white hooded women ask the two question to skull.

"i just whip her with this weapon mam." skull said. when the first red hood girl awoken as her hood was put down. "you look like Ruby." the white hooded women said.

"thats because i am Ruby, Ruby rose. why you stop me from attacking the.. grimms?" when ruby look behind skull and the two hooded people she see the were wolve scare and frighten they were just women and children.

"wait i was gonna oh man what was i thinking?" ruby asked herself. "obveusly it was not entirely your fault, you been fed lie to by evil, even the name you might have taken is not yours but my daughter who is right here." the white hooded place her hand on her second red hood but skull felt that it was not true for her crest and the second red hood forehead glowed.

when the white hooded women realize this they remove their hood it was she was scared to see she made a mistake in her life as she remember her children child hooded.

"oh my god i replace one of my daughter with a princess" the women said. "mom your alive? and you replace me!?" ruby then got up on her two feet.

"i didn't mean too i was scared when you and your sisters were kids when your father died! by a demon." ruby mother told them.

a bit confuse. "died, but he's alive." ruby said it was too good for her mother to be true. "show us then." the mother in the white hood said. it was then that ruby toke her mother and the two princess to her home.

on the way skull know them by name and life summer rose was one of the members of the rose reaper, a sisterhood that is dedicated to serving death.

it was later on as ruby led her mother and skull and the surprising sister i met to her cabin home where ruby father had his sight on us but he was not surprise but angry as demonic aura was shown on him litterly.

it was then that summer use a hidden blade in her wrist and with a quick stab it expose the fake father as a posses demon.

revealing to two golden hair girls, a black hair and red eye man and a women with similar traits even ruby herself seen the truth and their expression was remembering the scars.

even when their dog came Summer strike it dead as it reveal to be also a fake. "we be living a lie this whole time we live a lie!" ruby said.

"it wasn't you that die but Taiyang." the black hair man said. in the end accepting the terible truth that they need i get to know them. Qrow and Raven Branwen yin and yang xailong ruby rose and Whisper the ruby who is my sisters showing a bone crest of resembling rose symbol.

this was the start of skull experiencing with this family it is here that skull will experience sisterhood with the ruby look alike that is name whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

The event leading to beacon acceptance

through the time skull spent in remnant she notice that it is no longer a web series made by rooster teeth but instead something new to the terrible truth. that oblitorian invade their world

summer was part of the sisterhood of the rose reapers where she stayed at a temple for a few days with her sister and summer each member walk among with monsters and the creature call grimms cue existing together peacefully like their was no violence.

the rose reaper walk among the monsters to serve the Creator the sister is much like the assassin creed game that i played with. stay your blade from a blood of a Innocent, hide in plain sight, never compromise god will.

through this days ruby rose was reuinited with Zwei which was a giant wolf she had when she was young a crimson red one at that.

she also learned to train even grimms and gain a griffin as she synchronize her aura to it as it turn to a crimsion red.

though crow and raven don't actually agree with this due to scared memory of the past lifes they had back then but wargs are domesticated wolfs the easiest canine to train.

but seeing that her sisterhood could manage such peaceful cue existing then there is more to this so call world.

skull Ruby and whisper the look alike of ruby was at a dust shop look at some magazine skull was that of dust ruby weapons and whisper huntsman celebrity.

skull could't help but worried she at another world remnants to be precise but yet it feel familiar like it is her world.

it was then that a robbery was being made to the store as henchmen arrived given order to take the dust by the one who leads them a black and white tuxido red head who a mix of criminal and gentleman.

it was then he order one of his thug to the skull whisper and ruby that was a terrible mistake trying to rob whisper was like trying to cheating death which is impossible as skull sister made the first move to transform.

her short skirt became a long dress her lower arms part were enlarge to her hand to claw as she sprout wing mad of rose pedals with her face cover in the darkness of in her red hood nothing but glowing red eyes.

startled the henchman was to attack but whisper push him backwards sending him flying like a potato shot from a gun.

ruby notice the reaper form of whisper and the robbery that was taking place and prepare for battle.

when the red head man see it a giant rose reaper before him he get more henchmen to gather up with to them.

but skull whisper and ruby send them out of the window they three girls where outside as the main theme music of the web anime was being played by ruby head set.

as ruby spinning of the scythe and as she stop whisper return her human form as skull summon her her chain whip preparing for the fight against the store robbers.

 **Skull POV**

the fight was brought as the thugs run toward us. i whip one with the chain of my weapon to one thug face as blood was spilt from him as he fell.

whisper go for two hits on three henchman with her twin chain scythe one on the first henchmen leg the other the second one back and then grab the third with her scythe and pull the henchmen to her to give a devastating kick.

ruby attack three henchman as well with three move with her scythe. eventually no henchman was standing. and to top it off we might of over did it much.

it did not end like the web series but the red hair tuxedo man did got away after the fight in a light flask grenade.

i spotted him climbing to the top of the building. "guys there" i told whisper and ruby, we the pursue chase.

manage on top where we see him. "hold it." ruby told him. the tux red hair stop then turn and face us as a giant aircraft rise from his behind.

he jump on as and throw a crystal at near our feet. "this is end for you brats." with that with a shot of a cane an explosion appear but luckily i was shield by Steven then my dad came as he death grip the tux red hair man toward him.

then a giant eight armed gem appeared and grab the air vehicle and slam it to building ground pining to it without damage.

then a pedal of white collar flow inside and then out of the vehicle was a women in crimson red dress send out flying.

oh and a some what a witch appeared, i dont know i,m thirteen or something anyway it was a successful capture in the end.

with summer stabbing both the women and the tuxedo man as demons where exercise and destroy as a result to scar the magic women.

the gem then defuse to the crystal gems it was here that the pearl skull grew up with rush toward a hugged to the young princess.

"skull i was so worry sick for you." the pearl said. it was after the event we were in costidy for information on what is really going on in the huntsmen office of remnant.

"who are you guys why are you here?" the women name glynda asked. "we of the darksider guild of the united kingdom of america i death am one of their kings." my father answered clearly.

"your action had almost involve those around your children." glynda told us. "they help stop the robbery as did we so what is your real buisness with us glynda?" summer asked.

"its not me but someone else." she answered. when a white hair man appeared it was thenthis man realize the terrible truth.

"summer rose of the rose reapers death of the four horsemen its an honor to see you again." the white hair man said.

"like Ozpin still teaching kids how to kill grimms i see." summer asked in an anger tone. "like there are other opti-."

"there is another way Ozpin i been grimms never existed at in my sisterhood that very way when i was young."

"which is why you disappeared right?." ozpin said. "no i was scared when my children was at a very young age when a oblitorian kill my husband and thus we live a delusional life to a happy lie instead of the terible truth."

it was with summer words that got to glynda as well as ospin. "did you taught your kids to do this."

summer gave a nodd to ozbin answer question. "i thought of going to beacon at first. but this new teaching it these ways i got my own grimm familiar from this."

"say no more we could use your mother teaching to revolutionize the world." ozpin said. "you can't be serious can you?" glynda argued.

"oh i very serious from their own action these kids with their parents show great abilities it would be for the best if they attend my school."

that was the day i got accept to high school at a young age and within three days they discovered with me that remnant was just a small countinet on top of america a missing peace what my dad had told them block in a white space till revealsion.

 **death rose soul mate**

after leaving the vale police department the summer rose and death put their children things next to each other at the temple of the rose reapers as their hand are mistakenly made contact.

that's when they felt it as they made eye contact as their soul stretch out in a stream of light the three other horsemen as wall as qrow and raven witness it as the soul of death and summer connected creating a beacon to the sky as heaven was open.

the beam of light can be seen all over remnant seen by thoughs who inhabited.

soon ruby, whisper, yin, yang, and skull witness it as well as steven and the crystal gem even the angels Uriel, Azazel, and the Ezgati whom are happily married with their riders.

pearl was recording it on camera with adjusting and great shots this must been seen to those who of remnant of what happening to them.

it was here they witness the soul mated as the beacon light faded and on their hand a ring mark on their wedding finger.

"what was that just now?" ruby couldn't help but asked. "a wedding they are married under the creator making summer a new queen of america." pearl answered.

"which make me princess." ruby said. "oh that awesome my little sis a princess hey does this effect step daughters cause i this be really off for me since and being pamper is not my style." yin said.

"that depend on who's parent or guardian is." death told her. but it was clear who was the new mother to yin and yang. Raven was not much a good mother the reason why she was divorce by tai-yang.

skull will experience what is like to have to have a mother now and to be in a larger family but for death and summer it felt that it is too soon for this and they are not ready for this.

it was here that they need to take a step back and yet the uncondional feeling of true love pull them together. "it can't be help like Tara said. this feeling of love i experience with her before she..." death pause and grip his arm to the point of bleeding.

as he did notice summer was doing the same. she too had lost someone close to her as a husband and first soul mate they both had a first true love before in their lives and now true love is happening a pairing by the creator of his first ancient will.

"lets just give us a shot death it not going to hurt us or anything." summer said. "this is probably what we needed for years." death said.

"it already decided by god you are already married and making ruby royalty now, yin and yang are your guarding correct summer?" pearl asked.

"as in i their step mother then yes.. why?" summer asked. "that make them death their new step father and thus the royalty top be a step family."pearl answered.

"whoa seriously? even if my mom still alive." yin asked. "well your mother no longer guardian and its legal by law of america." pearl answered.

it was settle by summer and death to give it a shot they are ready to leave tomorrow it was a hell of a night that they experience.

 **the princesses and the rich girl.**

 **ruby POV**

never thought i will become a princess by ancient law or get a griffin grimm as a familiar this little girl that on my right side is my new sister skull along with whisper her older sister who looks exactly like me.

they are half nephilim and half bone, i know what are nephilim angel and demon hybrids but for those of far more ancient and evil, are angel and human to what i been told from my mother and new father death that those kind of nephilim are rogue monsters and pure evil to the root of its source hell.

bone on the other hand are different part of the race of forgotten ones they are a unotice race in early time but one thing for sure they are counter part to the gem race living dust that one seem to be to me.

we manage to made it to beacon as we travel on a carriage mounted by phantom horses which skull is terrified of not sure why.

she quivering and hold death tight as my mom is concern for her. i mean we literally flew by this wingless horse

as we got out of the carriage i see that skull was got off quickly as the on her hand and knees quivering.

"she been scarred by horses since she was young ruby my greatest mistake i ever made." pearl said as she carried the luggage.

"oh oh look that girl that kid got boe staff and she got a fire sword." i was about to leave but was pule back by my mom.

"calm down sweaty they're just weapons." she told me. "just weapon the the are extension of ourselves they are apart of us oh there so cool." ruby exited just to see them.

"you if not so happy with your own weapon then here." death ad a enchanting stone to my crescent rose then its form change looking a lot different.

"what did you do to crescent rose?" i asked of him "upgrade it, it should be more powerful then before you can use your aura with it to fight as a reaper like me."

"oh do mine next pa." yin told the king. calling pa was bit of surprise for all of us. "very well yin" then with it death already done the upgrade.

it was with that my mom and new dad that is death went to the staff spotting them from a far while yang that is called yin was group with her friends and rush with them fast as my head spin.

"wait where are going? are we suppose to go to our dorm? where are our dooms? do we have dorms? I dont know what are i am doing."

mead spin i was dizzy and fell to the floor landing on skull as we fell on suitcases.

 **skull Pov**

"what are you doing?" the snow white girl asked of me. "sorry" i apologies. "sorry do you realize the damage you would of cause." the snow white girl said.

"uhh..." ruby respoded as she pick up a suitcase. "give me that this is dust mine and purified from the schnee cori." the snow white girl said. "what?" i responded. "what are you brain dead dust fire water lighting energy" she said to us as she shake the dust cast in the air then pearl came and grip her hand and stop all that.

"then you know not to wave it around like some scared deluded little girl!" pearl snapped. "how dare you lay a hand on me. dont you know who i am."

"how dare me how dare you disrespect princess ruby rose and skull yahlady" pearl snaped in a disturbing tone.

"wha what?" she responded.

"and what more is that you think you live a proper happy life" pearl told her. "i-i i don't know what your talking about?"

" it is all a lie, you been experimented scared by your father as he mentally and physical split you apart in a laboratory due to your mother'se traits and what you really are. your mother was die by your father your sister fear him when she was been through the sam tortue you have been the chamber? the restraint? the suffering and pain you been through with his tool. he had scar you both ways for life as you forget the it and replace it with ilusion."

"it was suppose to be a dream!" the white girl screamed as she was released from pearl grip. she then gasped as ruby and i where shock to hear her said that.

scare now she run away. "wait your dust, pearl why do you do that."

"my answer your highness if you truly love them you'l tell them the truth no matter how dark and disturbing it seem to them." pearl siad.

we notice to girls who was shock in expression. they must of over heard us and what more unlike the web series their two of them they resmble blake the fuanus from the band web series rwby

they came up to usone was with her lower arms cover in fur looking like glove but with her palm black like a dog paw. her leg was inhuman as well with black fur and the feet of a animal similarity she had a cat tail, she must be a fuanus some sort her face was very serious.

"name blake.. blake superior belladonna of the shadow fang clan" the beastly limb one said.

"skull and thsi is ruby my new sister." "well it a pleasure to meet you two your highness but why kids like you are in this school you two are too young for this especailly you."

"well you see" ruby then explain of what happen and how she manage to get in the school along with skull telling them that remnant was just a peace of planet earth that gone missing through magic.

"making friend already two." it was yang of the rose reapers sisterhood and twin sister of yin.

"we need to get these things back to that snow white girl." skull said. "weiss schnee actually" the othe blake said. "yeah her thank you for the name uh" "also blake but without the superior." with that they help us get the dust and another person came john arc i at least from the web series he called. and turn out that what he is called as we get to know each other.


	5. Chapter 5

the luanch and the mavrick

 **Skull POV**

it was the next day that, this day we begin was the partner/team exam for beacon we we outside at the edge of the achademy standing on pannel but unlike the episode taking the first step the part one that is my mom, summer is giving a advice 

"you all train to be warriors to face grimms but as of this day you will be tested with a new type of exam my new advise with positive emotion grim can become confuse and unable to sense the evil in your hearts it is why they kill you, once the grimm is confuse with positive emotion link yourself and your aura to it and it will become your will be testing you on the emerald forest with different grimms from my sisterhood." mom said.

"now i know your heard the rumor of the assignment of teams allow us to give a end to your confusion each of you will given team mates today." glynda said. ruby moaned.

"these team mate will be with you for the rest of your time here on beacon,so it is in your best interest that you be someone that you can work well with." ozpin said each respond ruby moan.

"with that said the first person you make eye contact with and after landing will be your parner for the next four years." ozpin told us

"what!?" ruby cried out loud. "after you partnered up and gain your familiars make your way to the northern end of the forest you'll meet opposition on the way. don't hesitate on slaying the monster.

"not the grimms if having problem with grimms show positive emotion while sending it to aura through hands while shushing." summer said,

you will be monitor and graded for the duration of initiation." Ozpin said. "and for those on leading a larger group against your enemies will be initiate their own guild here in this school and after with those members they meet."

dad said yet ozpin only nodded at this realizing the threat out in their world if that what i getting from his face.

"our instructors will not intervene. you'll find a abandon temple on the path containing several relics, each pair must choose and return to the top of the cliff and you will guard that item as well as your stand and we'll grade you appropriately."

"are there any question?" ozpin said. "uh yeah." jaune said. "good now take your position." as the students took their stand on by one. due to seeing the panel under my feet it might be use for something.

"uh sir i got a question?" then i saw it how it works weiss was the first to be luanched i isaw my answered but juane who asked did not i told jaune to look at the other who are being luanched in the air.

thus i took a stand to prepare for luanch but sudenly the panel broke so i had to go with another option wrath energy as i enchanted to my feet then jumb as i left with a fissure to the cliff. i was in the air already.

few minutes later everyone jump in the air using the recent technique i made while joun all was in the air getting distance after word i landed in the woods in search of my partner both and familiar.

suddenly my crest glow as i followed it toward it out of a strange urge to do so leading me to steven and a girl who came out of a vortexes as it vanished.

it was then i notice the gem glow with steven and some sort of yellow glow mark in the girl chest skin.

"who is this you and why are you here in my exam?" i asked steven then my medallion started to glow soon it was follow by Steven medallion then the girl show hers medallion as our light up together.

then writing was on it in a circle as we all raid in unisign "for the glory of the creator his power are my to command."

"well isn't that cute?" it was a cyborg, no a reploid with glynda head and famine body of grizzlyslash from megaman x5 yes i played that banded game.

"God's chosen are nothing more but mere children this will be a cake walk once your remove the world will be trap in lies once more." the glynda reploid said as she then had an oblitorian with her and a student of beacon was held but was quickly sacrifice ans new oblitorian was born from it.

"kill them." the glynda bot said. as the oblitorian begin to attack steven sommand his shield and i my chain whip to fight back but the girl frozen scared.

we combat with the two oblitorian but the glynda bot head straight toward the girl thats when a pulse happen to the three of us as botyh the oblitorians and the glynda reploid was repel against us by great energy.

"shit. i come back for you later your hear! brats you haven't heard the last of grizzly-slash omega."

the glynda bot siad as she left the remain of the olbitorian which desolve tonothing literaly.

"grizzly slash?" i asked. "what just happen who was that? what happening to me!" the girl panicted.

"i think the creator save us that was grizzly-slash and your becoming a chosen like me and steven." i answered quickly.

but she begin to breath fast exhaled air. i then grab her by the shoulder and look her in the eyes "look i know this is a lot to handle but we been chosen to weild all of the creator powers, and i know it seem to much to handle but we can get through this, but right now i need you to calm down we're help you and protect you, i think we need each other for this to work. so please calm down."

she then calm her self down after my words i really dont know what got in to me right now but one things for sure we're together on this.

"whats your name anyways?" i asked "connie," "skull and this is steven well we're on our own for now the accademy staff are not goona interfene as they said, but if we find the students we'll be in a good start on to deafeat grizzly slash and her minnions.

 **author/narator POV**

in the middle of the forest glynda face was in horror as she sees a feild of bodies turn to monster and parasite while her giant robot replica inplant a parasite to the staff.

"now remember get to the strong point, and that parasite will be remove if you it will turn you to one of my new dogs ." the grizzly slash said. "trembling and scare she head away but the problem was she assume they strong point was the temple they mention where they put the relics.

it was here that after the fleeing grizzly slash gain an army out of the corps remain of students. they never face a threat like her at all and those who have will be sacrifice for demons of oblivion.

the forming of a new guild leader/the yin and the yang xiao long

 **the forming**

 **Ruby POV**

(gotta find yang gotta find yang gotta find gotta find) "yang! yaaaang!" this is bad this is really bad if i cant find her what if someone find her first, there always jauhne he nice he funny but i dont think he hold himself a fight.

there the blakes superior and the one with no middle name one so mysterious one from a the game called heck plus they like books but were bit off with me being princess.

thinking of princesses there whisper and skull i saw how they hold themselves in action and skull seem to want to know more of me and whisper even that other yang.

'hugh' okay there jaune the two yang the two blakes whisper, skull and.-

i stop to look at the girl called Weiss then there was whisper and skull with two other kids.

it was that moment that i realize someone will be apart of o guild since were in a large group.

Weiss look scared of us to the point of her about to Leave. "i wouldn't leave if i were you weiss" skull said.

"and why not?" then a group she scream as we follow her then we saw it a large group of dark disturbing creatures like the like i saw out of the criminals headlining on to juane it was then "whisper, ruby use teleport attack with me. weiss use your dust to enhance Connie Steven shield cover them.

skull order us. it we did not hesitate as we did the skill of teleport ability pass down by their father death. like a reaper we went through the creatures Steven made a barrier

we cut through this evil creature killing them at least try to with my weapon the only one was skull with her chain whip. "ruby whisper bring them to me." she order us as we follow with our scythe we swing the demon by waste like a hook and throw the them to skull.

one by one they die till one is left as it goes straight toward weiss connie and steven but was shot in the head as it die it was another red head.

"great work everyone." skull said. then the girl that with weiss and the kid called steven started to glow as a gem was appear in her chest. the red hair got jaune down to the ground as we all look. at the new girl with diamond pupils and yellow eyes.

"just as i thought your half gem connie." skull said. "gems?" i asked "living gemstone that can project their body out of physical light and energy to mass."

"pearl a gem and dust are the same in a way." she told us. "now this is not part of the exam at all its something new." weiss said. "to you that is i face this before." the red hair said. "name pyrrha and this is a work a someone from what i thought to be my nightmare."

"grizzly slash omega." skull said. "i cant believe she real of all people why does she have to exist."

it was then that the situation change for all of them as we are in a group now as skull lead the search party for more survivors against this threat and her lackies as skull made it clear the situation is now students are being sacrifice for the oblitorian creatures and being of the realm of oblivion just hope she didn't get yang of blake we need to find the student before grizzly slash does.

it was then that grim emerges even bloodbiek show it was then that whisper tought them to syncronize their aura with some of them but through it it repel some grims till one of each was found for them Weiss and skull Connie and Steven are the only one with no grim familiars.

 **the yin and the yang xiao long**

 **author or narator pov**

walking in the woods was yin the former named yang as she called out to search for someone. "hellooo!" sprinting in the trees a shadow move in the woods.

"is anyone out there?! helloo! I am getting bore here." yang said to herself. the a rusltling noise was in the bush

as yang head toward it. "ruby is tha-" she became horrified to see a hellish creature sacrifice a student for to bring on of its own.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Yin screamed the creature got her attension and head straight for her she dodge a as the dark being miss.

it was then that the second one came and then her twin sisters came in form of a tiger like figure with orange claws.

" **spirit walker art tiger stance fury** " this tiger yang cride out as she unleash her claws on to one dark being slashing it as string of blood flows out as this claimed yang turn the creature to blood puddles then the puddle disappears.

the other head a the other direction but was this yang turn bear like as she punch then ground as a blue energy grizzly emerge giving a uppercut to the creature as it was send skyward then exploded.

"holly shit! how do you do that with out weapons." yin said. then two ursa grimms appear "alright now that the danger gone let make some familiars" twin that claim called yang said.

she then feel herself with positive emotion as she wave her arm at the grim ursa shushing and all. the grim started to swing it head around being confuse till it started to calm then give a paw as this second yang give a hand with a glow as they about to reach but due to the first yang thats name yin it started to attack the one that use to be yang.

with a swap of it paw and yin a punch thats when it happen a single string of hair and single peace of bone.

the two were enrage to swing around trading blows for blows of each attack. it lasted long enough for two blake to appears it ended with the second yang giving yin a single punch which scared the grim as a shockwave was made, the ground was leveled and tree are gone in a fifty mile perimeter.

the first yang skip a breath as she fell almost to unconcious only to hear the words of her twin sister before passing out.

"this is why your called yin, because of your bad temper." the second yang said as she pick up her sister and carried her on the shoulder then gone with the the two blakes.

this is no longer a exam anymore


	6. Chapter 6

**vs grizzly slash omega**

 **skull pov.**

in the woods we encounter Nora, Ren, pearl and my new mom with dad. what they had told me is that most of the students died and the staff had been nearly purged by a robot glynda we now know as grizzly slash.

this had concern the staff and my recently married parents it happen so quickly why did they take it slow like they wanted to.

anyway through the travel in the woods we encounter the temple were countless oblitorian and fight them back with great help with dad unlocking wrath energy in them.

it was here we encounter yin and yang and the two blakes comming our way followed by glynda and an army of oblitorian.

knowing a some sort of demonic parasite on glynda my dad head toward her leading my large group of undead to a necromantic swarm.

my dad kill the parasite freeing her as the undead army go after the oblitorian as these corpses clash with the dark disturbing one it was here giving time for us to leave to the strong to rocky plain where we see a laboratory.

it was here that weiss froze after we head inside the lab house seeing nothing but darkness till light up seeing millions of weiss.

was this what pearl mean by being mentally and physically split apart clone or something then the a light hit me scanning myself and whisper with a miniature red eye.

"welcome your majesties." it sounded like weiss but the voice did not come from her but the lab. "what?" i responded.

"is that my voice?" weiss asked. "one of former owner of the lab a schnee... demonic present detected outside of the lab do you wish to eliminated it."

"wh- yes please give them equipment to engage grizzly slash and the true hell horde" i answered. it was then weapons and gears came and we come equipped to engage the threat.

 **the fight**

 **summer pov**

holding off grizzly slash was we we doing buying time for their escape grizzly come at death pearl and with slash wave as we dodge the blows cutting mountains reveilling a lab house the size of beacon academy.

it was here we been over power by her argeant energy a demonic energy i thought only exist in the doom universe.

it was here that i was injure and death was unconscious even pearl was on her last stance that was when at the sight i almost saw my life at it end.

untill a blast hit grizzly slash a the side it was here and from a far we see the kids in all out asualt they are actually hurting her.

grizzly slash move away from me then created a demonic dome shield as it was she need recovers from the damage but due to the overwhelming fireing of the guns held by blake pyrra and superior to the point of it being shattered as grizzly slash jump in the air.

"BFG!" nora shouted as she fire a large gun shooting grean energy. grizzly slash the slash a light wave from claws in witch the collision of energy make an explosion cloud.

out of the cloud grizzly slash came landing in the middile of them createing fissure between the ground. Pyrra Jaune Weiss and Superior pull out swords as they clashed it with her claws.

win and yang got on to her shoulder and started to punch with cuasing tremors to the robot fake of glynnda only to thrown to the floor

grizzly slash uppercut blake then grab her by the leg spinning her upper robot half taking belladonna for a spin only to throw her to superior then throw her to weiss and juane as she grabs pyrrha spear and hurled to the own as she was send flying to a mountain wall hanging by the dislocated shoulder.

it almost seem to no match even when my duaghter ruby stab grizzly slash with her scythe it was so "oh unwise" yeah like she said.

as she was push back to Ren sending to a while of the mountain that pyrrha was hanging as she fell to the top of them both.

that when i heard in in unision. "for the glory of the creator his power are mine to command."

it was skull steven and connie as they light up in power as they give to us this new energy restore our stamina and heal our wounds it was then.

it was here that "everyone assualt now" skull cried with out hesitation group attatck on to grizzly with a single blow from each of us in a turn we take as grizzly slash was near a cliff to the point of falling to the off.

it was here she almost grab whisper but yang caught her sister by the hand it was here that i helped her with whisper grizzly slash fall to the bottom as we help pull whisper up.

what was the creator power thats in us was temporarly as it out to revive the students in the forest.

"do you guy think she dead" weisss asked then a explosion was her a firey smoke come out of the cliff. "yup" skull answered.

then a scream was heard in the forest as it was follow by great cries to be heard.

"the students their alive." ruby said.

"the creator?" connie responded

"it the only explanation for it" death said.

 **death POV**

it was after the event that a ceramony toke place each team gets their own leader but when ozpin team gave team leaders to team rwby and team jnpr it was then i step in "you all seen and experence the threat out their but who was the one who led the large you all?"

i asked of them i did not know much but it was pretty obvious.

"skull led us it was her plan to give us the creators powers to defeat grizzly slash in the first place."

then skull came to speak. "well it okay if you dont want to start a guild with me but its your choice i am not forcing yo-" a loud group of steps was herded when to be our surprise they wanted to be with skull.

"your kidding me your kidding me right?" skull asked. "this is no joke." superior answered. "we follow you to the end of this maddness" pyrrha said.

"your crazy to face these and living a role of a web series is even crazier but count me in on your guild to never be a fake." weiss said.

"as a it is said its better to take a terrible truth and live forever then a happy deluded lie and die." ruby siad.

"then the guild will be form and register to the kingdom of america and the land of remnants" i told them.

"very well death, could you share the information on these threat now." i nodded to ozpin question as i follow him to his office.

 **skull pov**

it was then that connies parents came out of nowhere here was the with the crystal gems amethyst and pearl and the team cinder faction.

but when they where told that connie has power even as she shown it to her parent they realise she cant have normal or common earth life.

it was after that we had a group meeting during their tuff deciosion of connie parent that weigh a heavy heart.

"so now that were a guild what should we called ourselvse since we chose a diffirent path that is not a cartoon or anime." weiss asked me.

"our guild was formed we should be with a name that representing our universe in all of creation that we're not the same but stand out as aliened to others universe in creation." i told her.

"we can be outsiders." connie told us. everyone wa in a nod of agreement. "well that settle from this day forth we the guild of outsiders." i said thus i was to be

 **hyperbolic time gravity barrier and class**

 **the alturnative to the together breakfast episode of Steven univeres and during badge and burden episode of rwby.**

 **Skull pov**

after the whole event in beacon the activation had triggered and set up the time barrier as the sound of my alarm clock buzzed.

it was here that i start off the day in the laboratory that became the new guild house due to the A.I.L. that inhabited the lab house.

i got up from the bed and take a quick shower in regular time but in the time barrier it normal time to clean myself.

then move on to getting dress and i then turn on the siren to wake up everyone in the the guild house and in the time barrier.

the sound of a alarm clock loud buzz had got everyone up and out of their rooms in their pajamas as i was in the front o f them the hall room that is the square room to the guild house.

"alright see your all awake just wanted to you get up and get ready for the 30,googolplex years of diet and training in the time gravity barrier, we have that years amount of food ingridient thanks to white ingredient dispenser having D.N.A. of every eatable on the planet. just get ready to do the routine."

i told my team. as i left to the new form kitchen. it was here that i discover something the artificial intelligent life form was nothing more then a weiss chibi hanging with other A.I.L. which are the chibi forms of team rwby and team jnpr.

"greeting your majesty you have recieve a great in heritage from your first mother during her passing life."

"thank you white but i think its not just for me alone is it?" i asked of her. "you and your family had inherited one hundred- gogolplexian of money and wealth from your grandmother Linkahn."

from the what i heard during drinking milk i spat it out the white dairy liquid out of surprise of what i heard from white.

"wh what?!" i responded. "a one hundred with hundredth of hundred of zeros, gogolplexian your highness."

"i see um how bout we talk about this later right now can you give me the info of my birth mothers side of the family and the info of the guild members as well." i asked of white.

"of course your highness." she then gave me files and intel as i order the yang chibi to take it to my room right now i had to prepare my member breakfast then their training.

a few hours later through the beginning of our training we did one hundred push up one hundred pull up one hundred sit ups and one hundred squats ten 10 kilometers run with and healthy diet that i carefully balanced.

each and every day feeling in the barrier till it felt easy for us even gravity increase during each time in the barrier till it can no longer hold us back. witch was in a single ten gogol of years.

then we get to the martial arts studying all of them from around the world with those to teach us the master from other places in the world.

till another ten gogol of years past. then we finally harness six energy power chakra chi manna aura plasma and ectoplasma which took us ten gogol years and yes gogol is a number.

then we learn spells healing spell elemntal spell even buffing spells till it eventually what felt like thirty gogolplex of years the time barrier was off.

and the best part it all that it did not affect our age in the barrier as we train to break our limits.

it was then we head to class after we get ready a again but this time for class it was here that we learn of the guild mission board and a mission accepting stand in the hall.

it was here through the what we learn from my mom. "monster demons angel and others the being that were cast out to the realm of oblivion, or what it actually called the true hell."

many student in the class had gasped in shock and feared.

"yes hell does exist and they are far worse then you can imagine, it is in your best interest to kill these creature called olbitorian from existence with specialize weapon called the aku shi or evil death in English."

"the form the aku shi you need a aloe of made of the purity and devine minerals from this earth such the salty-carbon or arch iron."

"the forgelands of the makers had in the kingdom of america had these and other devine resources to create the evil death weapons to face the oblitorian. i face them before and slain a few in my life so in other words you must be honorable to the creator as well as being dependable strategic well educated and wise but above all they must be well experience with this being."

mom said a mouth full to us all it was very precise. "now is any of you are resembling that traits." summer asked.

"i am." it was weiss who said it but not the one we know. "is that so then prove it, will you like to use the technique to expose a demon to one of these two peter port."

summer said as two port was next to her underneath a circle of ancient painted symbols.

it was strange to see pair of everyone in the class room and a three set of yang blake and ruby if you count whisper to be her double.

"all you had to do is say the name of creator in Jewish to both of them with aura energy in the breath you breathe out." summer said.

"here a list of his name and how to pronounce it." mom giving the name of the creator to the second weiss as this schnee said one of the names.

"el shaddai" and the breath she breath out became light and hit both ports as one of them ignite to dome of light sending the second peter backward as the one in light turn to a disturbing corps looking creature. a posses with the skin of blackish red.

the weiss and the student were horrified to see such a being exist as the creature head torawd the weiss strong and breaking the circle barrier.

the weiss was frozen in fear of so i had to step in a summoning a blade then stab the creature as if fade out of existence.

"well done skull however weiss your prove to me your not ready for the real deal at all class dismiss." mom said.

through that every student in that class was horrified but realize the truth but can they accept it, can they face it will they face it face the truth or live a lie to the end


End file.
